


don't let it rip

by gongtangie



Category: Cravity (Band)
Genre: Crack, M/M, cam gave me the prompt, i'll make this as short as possible, is farting explicit i don't know, okay i'm done, thanks a lot cam, this is gross sjfjsjfjsjf, this is so random, wasn't taeyoung known for farting in school
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:00:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24637210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gongtangie/pseuds/gongtangie
Summary: after eating those two burritos, taeyoung was about to blast inside.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	don't let it rip

**Author's Note:**

> thanks to @leleflrt in twt for giving me this damn prompt. go follow her if you're not easily scared.

taeyoung shifted back and forth on his seat as the class went on. he was deeply punishing himself and beating up his thoughts for eating that damn burrito. _WHY DID I EAT THAT!????? NOW I'M ABOUT TO BE AN EMBARASSMENT._ , taeyoung told himself in his mind inside despite his calm demeanor outside. he really isn't having any of it right now.

the topic right now was maths, and their math teacher is known for calling anyone at anytime, either you knew the answer or not. he does know all the answers but all that's in his mind right now is his stomach about to combust. _hold it in, taeyoung. just h o l d it in._

"who can give the proper postulate of this triangle and explain it?", the teacher asked out loud. if taeyoung stands up right now, he's 100% going to rip one out. _don't be called, don't be called—_

"kim taeyoung, here. now." 

_oh, no._

majority of the class was looking at him; some were telling him the answer, some were telling him to take his time, some were telling him to hurry up so they can move to the next question. "keep quiet and let mr. kim answer it himself.", the teacher said. 

taeyoung had many thoughts in his mind, like strategizing how to stand up to open up his butt cheeks slowly. "hurry up.", the teacher said. 

he slowly walked towards the front, almost limping because of his stomach aching. he reached the front and was given the white board marker to write his answer. he breathed deeply and started to write on the board. after a few seconds, he was done and gave the teacher back the marker. throughout the whole time, he actually was feeling better. _hey, i guess my fart went away!_

or so he thought.

he walked happily back to his chair and the moment he sat down, his body betrayed him, and he let the loudest one out. "eww! taeyoung just farted!" "yucks!" "gross!"

_goddamnit!_ , taeyoung told himself as he covered his face with embarrassment.

after a few years, taeyoung was now in their dorm, celebrating with the other members for their successful debut and preparing for their debut showcase. taeyoung and seongmin were at the back scrolling through social media, preferably twitter, to check on the fans' reactions. seongmin saw a post of taeyoung and he read it shich made him cackle up. 

"oh my gosh, taeyoung look at this!" seongmin was laughing hard telling taeyoung to hurry up and look at his phone and in there was an instagram story that said:

_"congrats to my buddy taeyoung who debuted. i can just remember the time he was known for farting in school ㅋㅋ"_


End file.
